Man who hate christmas
by mansha
Summary: Adam who has hated chirstmas his whole life will change this Christmas...


[Shahidah Production]

[Man who hate Christmas]

SCRIPT

**[Shahidah]**

**[04/12/11]**

**[SCENE 1] [Act1]**

**START**

_Adam walk into the back office_

_adam have a bad day_

***[desmond & lin how]: hi adam**

Adam did not reply instead look at them angrily

desmond & lind how look at each other clueless.

robert look at the three of them, he look at desmond and lin how

***[robert]:remember 25th december?**

desmond and lin how look at each other again and remember.

**[desmond & Lin How] : ah….christmas!**

desmond and lin how look at adam, who is trying to adjust his hair.

after a while he angrily walk out of the back office.

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene] **

**[SCENE 2] [Act 2]**

**START**

INT: NOT BUSY HOTEL LOBBY

ADAM STAND IN-FRONT OF THE CHRISTMAS TREE.

REMEMBERING HIS PAST.

SUDDENLY A LADY APPROACH HIM.

ADAM TURN AROUND

**[A LADY] : I'M SORRY…BUT HOW DO I GET HERE?**

THE LADY POINT HIS FINGER TO THE MAP.

ADAM LOOK AT THE LADY UNHAPPILY

**[ADAM] : SORRY MA'AM CAN YOU PROCEED TO THE **

** CONCIERGE. THEY WILL HELP YOU!**

ADAM WALK AWAY.

KUMAR WHO WAS AT THE CONCIERGE DESK QUICKLY WALK TO THE LADY.

**[KUMAR] : I'M SORRY MA'AM, HOW CAN I ASSIST?**

THE LADY LOOK AT KUMAR WHO KINDLY ASSIST HER

**[THE LADY]: WHO IS THAT GUY? HE IS VERY RUDE TO **

** ME.**

**[KUMAR] : I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT MA'AM, BUT LET ME HELP **

**YOU.**

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene] **

**[SCENE 3] [Act 3]**

**START**

INT BACK OFFICE- BRIEFING TIME

EVERYONE FROM EACH SECTION SIT DOWN AT THEROUND TABLE.

ROBERT, ADAM AND MIA(NEW DUTY MANAGER)WAS SITTING AT THEIR TABLE.

MIA WAS SITTING NEXT TO ROBERT.

AFTER RECEPTION READ THE BREIFING SHEET, DUTY MANAGER TAKE OVER.

ROBERT STAND UP.

**[ROBERT]: EVERYONE THIS IS MIA, SHE IS THE NEW DUTY **

**MANAGER. PLEASE WELCOME HER.**

EVERYONE CLAP their HAND**S.**

**[ROBERT]: MIA PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELVED.**

MIA STAND UP AND WALK NEAR TO THE ROUND TABLE

**[MIA] : HELLO MY NAME IS MIA TAN. **

everyone clap their hand again.

robert look at adam who was sitting at his table.

**[robert] : ian i want you to buddy mia today.**

ian look at robert and nod his head.

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 4] [Act 4]**

**START**

adam explain an overdue bill to a guest.

**[adam] : sir you have use the internet for**

** four days sir.**

the guest look at the bill that adam give him

** [guest] : i thought that my internet is free!**

** [adam] : no sir your internet is chargable sir.**

** [guest] : that not what your receprtion said. **

** i don't care i'm not going to pay.**

adam got really angry and rise his voice

** [adam] : sir…i don't care if you said it free or **

** not. but your booking said it not free, **

** so please pay.**

adam walk away, the guest look at him.

mia froze, as she did not know what to do

robert saw what happen, quickly walk over to mia and assist the guest.

** [robert] : im so sorry sir.**

the guest look at robert angrily

** [the guest] : what type of hotel is this. how **

** dare he rise his voice at me. I **

**want to see the gm how!**

both mia and robert apologise to the guest

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 5] [Act 5]**

**START**

int group desk

adam sit at one of the chair

** [adam] : stupid guest**

after robert talk to the guest robert walk to the group desk and saw adam.

adam stand up

** [robert] : what happen?**

adam look down

** [adam] : i told him nicely about the internet**

** but he did not listen.**

** [robert] : and what right have you to rise your **

** voice at him?**

adam did not say anything.

silence for a few second.

robert breath out

** [robert] : i know that you hate christmas so **

** much but it does not mean that you can**

** be very mean to everyone.**

adam look at robert

** [robert continue] : this is your last chance, **

** if your behave like this again**

** kiss you job goodbye.**

robert walk away.

adam bang the table angrily.

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 6] [Act 6]**

**START**

MIA WALK INTO THE OPERATOR ROOM

KHAIREEN, HAFIZA AND RAFIAH WAS SITTING AT THEIR STATION ANSWRING CALL.

MIA WALK TO THE BLACK FUJI XEROX FAX MACHINE

MIA FAX HER DOCUMENT.

HAFIZA LOOK AT KHAIREEN

**[HAFIZA] : BABE I WANT TO ASK..WHY ADAM IS VERY**

** VERY MEAN…NOW A DAYS?**

KHAIREEN PUT DOWN HER CALL AND LOOK AT HAFIZA

**[KHAIREEN] : I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT I HEARD IS SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM WHEN HE WAS A KID..OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

HAFIZA LOOK IN-FRONT

**[HAFIZA] : POOR ADAM…**

KHAIREEN AND HAFIZA CONTINUE TO ANSWER CALLS

MIA LOOK AT THEM AND FORGET ABOUT HER FAX

RAFIAH LOOK AT MIA, SHE STAND UP AND WALK TO HER

RAFIAH TAP MIA SHOULDER

MIA REGAIN HERSELF FROM HER STARE

mia turn and look at RAFIAH

**[RAFIAH] : MIA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

MIA LOOK AT RAFIAH AND SHAKE HER HEAD

**[MIA] : I'M FINE…THANK YOU.**

MIA LOOK AT THE FAX MACHINE AND THE REPORT COME out

mia took the report and walk out

rafiah look at her go

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 7] [Act 7]**

**START**

INT IN FRONT OF THE HOSTEST STAND

ADAM WALK ACROSS THE HOSTEST STAND AND STOP

HE WALK A FEW STAND BACK AND LOOK AT THE CHRISTMAS DECORATION

ADAM FACE CHANGE WHEN HE LOOK AT THE DECORATION.

ADAM FACE CHANGE TO VERY ANGRY

** [ADAM] : DAMN WHY MUST HAVE CHRISTMAS... DAMN YOU DAD!**

ADAM WALK AWAY

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 8] [Act 8]**

**START**

after a week

int walking to back office

adam walking back to the back office

mia followed behind him

mia grad adam hand

adam turn around

**[mia]: are you out of your mind? how many time mr robert tell you not to blow in-front of guest? why are YOU being freaking stubborn?**

adam look at mia angrily

**[adam] : who the hell are you to said that to me? **

** [mia]: i'm your friend, even through we just got to know each other.**

** [adam]: well…i don't need you to be my friend alright.**

adam pull his hand back and walk back to the back office

MIA LOOK AT HIM AND BREATH OUT

**[MIA]: I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU BUT I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. I REALLY DO.**

ADAM STOP WALKING.

ANDRY START TO BOIL INSIDE HIM

ADAM TURN AROUND

**[ADAM]: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO ME, SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FEEL SORRY BITCH**

ADAM SHOUTED

SILENCE FOR A FEW SECOND

MIA WALK TOWARD ADAM

MIA SLAP ADAM IN HIS FACE

ADAM FROZE

**[MIA****]: GOD…I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU. BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT my PARENTS DIED WHEN I WAS FIVE. AND IT WAS CHRISTMAS, I CAN BLAME CHRISTMAS BUT I DID NOT. I KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT CHRISTMAS FAULT, IT THEIRS.**

MIA LOOK DOWN

**[MIA]: THEY WERE DRIVING SO FAST THAT THEY DID NOT REALIZE THERE A LORRY IN FRONT AND CRUSH.**

MIA LOOK AT ADAM

**[MIA CONTINUE]: I AM SORRY IF SOMEONE HURT YOU. BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME CHRISTMAS. CAUSE CHRISTMAS DID NOT DO ANYTHING **

MIA TURN AROUND and WALK AWAY

ADAM LOOK UP AND SAW HER WALK AWAY

HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 9] [Act 9]**

**START**

INT BEHIND café BRIO

ADAM RUN TO SEARCH FOR MIA

ADAM SAW MIA WAS SITTING AT ONE OF THE BENCH

ADAM WALK TOWARD MIA, ADAM SITS DOWN BESIDE MIA

SILENCE FOR A SECOND

**[ADAM] : I WAS MOLESTED BY MY OWN FATHER. HE WILL COME TO ME AT NIGHT AND MOLEST ME.**

MIA TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT HIM

**[ADAM CONTINUE] : THE LAST TIME HE MOLEST ME IS ON CHRISTMAS. AND AFTER THAT I NEVER SEE HIM ANYMORE. HE LEAVE ME WITH A MARK AND FROM THERE ON I NEVER LIKE CHRISMAS AND WHEN CHRISTMAS DAY I WILL REMEMBER WHAT HE DID.**

MIA LOOK AT HIM

**[ADAM CONTINUE] : I DON'T WANT TO FEEL WAY BUT IT JUST COME AUTOMATICALY I WANT TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS BUT MY PAST DID NOT LET ME CELEBRATE IT**

** [MIA] : DID YOU TELL ANYONE?**

ADAM SHAKE HIS HEAD

**[MIA] : MAYBE THAT WHY…because YOU DID NOT TELL ANYONE AND YOU DID NOT EVEN ASK FOR HELP.**

** [ADAM] : WHO DID YOU THINK I SHOULD ASK? MY MUM.. SHE CAN'T TAKE IT. MY DAD WAS HER FIRST AND LAST LOVE. [MIA]: AND WHAT ARE YOU to her? THE FIRST PERSON you should tell is your MUM. SHE GIVE BIRTH TO YOU, AND WHO KNOW IF YOU TELL YOUR MUM, YOU WILL LIKE CHRISTMAS AGAIN.**

MIA SMILE AT ADAM

ADAM NOD HIS HEAD

**[MIA] : I THINK WE BETTER GO.**

BOTH OF THEM STAND UP AND WALK BACK IN

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 10] [Act 10]**

**START**

INT BEDROOM

ADAM STAND NEAR THE WINDOW

ADAM REMEMBER WHAT MIA SAID TO HIM

ADAM TAKE HIS PHONE

DIAL HER MOTHER NUMBER

WAIT FOR A FEW RINGS

SOMEONE PICK UP THE PHONE

**[MUM] : HELLO DEAR!**

** [ADAM] : HELLO MUM…I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.**

** [MUM] : WHAT IS IT?**

ADAM TELL HIS MOTHER WHAT HAPPEN

**CUT:**

**[intro to next scene]**

**[SCENE 11] [Act 11]**

**START**

ADAM WALK INTO THE BACK OFFIC WHERE ALL OF THE FRONT OFFICE TEAM WAS ABOUT TO GET READY FOR BRiefing

**[adam] : good morning all**

everyone look at him and look surprise to see him very happy.

**[robert] : are you alright?**

adam nod his head and smile to all of them.

adam sit down.

suddenly adam stand up

**[adam] : um…everyone…i want to said i am so sorry that i have been very mean for the past week. i'm sorry.**

everyone forgive him, robert give him a pat at his back

**[robart] : welcome back.**

adam smile.

adam look at mia who was sitting across him

adam lipsing

**[adam] : thank you.**

mia nod her head and smile at him.

everyone happily start the briefing.

**CUT:**

**finish**


End file.
